the_british_reptiles_and_amphibiansfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Find A Snake
Snakes are some of the most fascinating and amazingly unique animals on the planet. No other creature quite grabs a person's interest and terror quite like the long, lithe snake. Besides that, few other creatures are quite so well adapted to hide in practically any situation. Thanks to their low, flat bodies, most snakes can, if they try, slide by without even the slightest sound, and the slightest chance of being spotted. To try and find one, you'll need wits, keen eyes, and this page. Steps #'Make sure you're at a good location'. Do some research on snakes in your area beforehand; are there any snakes at all that are common around your home? What about varieties? If there is any mention of venomous snakes of any kind in your area, immediately find out the markings of that type of snake, and memorize them, and learn how to identify venomous snakes in general. You don't want to take any chances- it may be beneficial to take along a guide book to snakes on your quest on finding one. #'Check the weather'. Snakes normally are most active right at the beginning of summer, or around the end of spring. That's when they are waking up from the winter, so they'll be out and about, hunting. This does mean, however, that they will be moving a lot, not just basking in the sunlight, so be on edge. #'Pack for it'. If you are planning on going farther out than your own back yard, you'll need a variety of things; a cell phone, to call in case you get bit, is especially vital. Wear long pants, and, if possible, thick boots. If you plan on actually touching the snakes (Which you shouldn't, unless you're trained for it), then dress appropriately in the arms. Thick gloves and long sleeves should be fine. As mentioned earlier, you will want to bring along a guide to snakes in your area, even if you're just looking under the back porch. #'Start looking:' #*Sunny areas may be good to start with; snakes bask in the sunlight a lot of the time, but if you are looking at the very beginning of summer, they probably will be more active. #*Look in cool, dark areas, but don't just stick your arm into those areas, shine a flashlight in first. Just because you can't see the snake at first, doesn't mean there isn't one there. #*Along stones and under rocks are good places to look. If possible, use a large stick to move rocks aside, so that, when you startle a snake under a rock, your hand won't be near it. #*''Don't'' go digging under dry leaves and branches, as you will be tempted to do. If you do so, you will be putting yourself in extreme danger. You won't know if there is a snake in the leaves you just pushed aside, or if there is one right under the leaf that you are about to shove over, and you won't know what kind it is, either. By the time you see the snake, it could very well already have assessed you as a danger, and have attacked. 5. Watch the snake. If you'd like, take a picture, no flash, of course. Snakes are wild animals, so don't make any sudden movements, and always remember that some snakes can slide as fast, or faster, than a human walks, so be wary. Warnings *NEVER pick up a snake off the ground unless you have been properly instructed. *Some snakes are EXTREMELY dangerous- if you have little or no experience in snake watching or catching, always have someone else nearby. *If you decide to take photographs or videos of the snake, you will want to have an extra pair of eyes on the snake. It can be difficult to see the warning signs of an impending strike through a viewfinder or while distracted with a camera. *NEVER hurt the snake, if you do so it may bite. Category:Herping Help